We have cloned a novel hematopoietic granulocyte colony-stimulating factor (G-CSF)-induced olfactomedin-related glycoprotein, termed hGC-1 (human G-CSF-stimulated clone-1). mRNA differential display was used in conjunction with a modified two-phase liquid culture system. Cultures were enriched for early precursors of erythroid, myeloid, and megakaryocytic lineages, which were isolated after induction with erythropoietin, G-CSF, and thrombopoietin, respectively. RNA from the enriched cells was subjected to differential display analysis to identify lineage-specific expressed genes. One clone specifically induced by G-CSF, hGC-1, was characterized. The 2861-base-pair cDNA clone of hGC-1 contained an open reading frame of 1530 nucleotides, translating into a protein of 510 amino acids with a signal peptide and six N-linked glycosylation motifs. The protein sequence of hGC-1 showed it to be a glycoprotein of the olfactomedin family, which includes olfactomedin, TIGR, Noelin-2 and latrophilin-1. Olfactomedin-like genes show characteristic tissue-restricted patterns of expression; the specific tissues expressing these genes differ among the family members. hGC-1 was strongly expressed in the prostate, small intestine, and colon, moderately expressed in the bone marrow and stomach, and not detectable in other tissues. In vitro translation and ex vivo expression showed hGC-1 to be an N-linked glycoprotein. The hGC-1 gene locus mapped to chromosome 13q14.3. Together, our findings indicate that hGC-1 is primarily expressed as an extracellular olfactomedin-related glycoprotein during normal myeloid-specific lineage differentiation, suggesting the possibility of a matrix-related function for hGC-1 in differentiation.